Pôr do Sol
by Lala Ribeiro
Summary: E se Emmett fosse o solteiro e não Edward Cullen? A história teria tantos problemas? A transformação demoraria tanto? Qual seria o desfecho dessa história?
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Eu ainda não sei como vou fazer isso, mas a idéia surgiu e me cativou. Sempre achei o Emmett McCarthy Cullen muito mais interessante que esse tal de Edward. NÃO ME ATIREM PEDRAS AINDA! Amo o Edward e não o dispensaria por nada, mas quem nunca pensou que morreria antes da Bella se estivesse na mesma situação? Eu morreria muito antes só de tentar seduzir esse cara. Essa parada dele ficar parado enquanto eu tentava aprofundar o romance não colaria comigo… Por isso, entre outros motivos, escrevi uma história onde Emmett [meu querido urso] é o personagem principal de Crepúsculo. Isso gera outras mudanças, mas nada que mate alguém… a não ser nossa querida [eca!] Rosalie Hale. Não gosto dessa mulher! APROVEITEM, OK?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de _Twilight_... Mas um dia eu ainda terei esse tal de Kellan Lutz.

**Prólogo**

Em menos de cinco minutos de conversa eu cheguei a conclusão de que ela tinha alguns parafusos a menos, algumas porcas soltas... Pensando bem, ela não era tão ruim, só necessitava urgentemente de uma doação de neurônios, porque o cérebro dela não tinha, com certeza, o número necessário para manter a sanidade de um ser humano.

– Hei, cara! Você está me ouvindo ou está com medo demais até para isso? – Eu fui praticamente arrancado do meu devaneio, mas eu não havia perdido nada do que ela falara.

– Estou te ouvindo, menina. Mas não acho uma boa idéia... – Eu não sou o cara mais responsável do mundo, mas creio que essa garota conseguiu me superar. Ela não tinha nenhuma noção. Nenhum instinto de sobrevivência ou conhecimento do que pode ser demais. Ela era pirada.

– Você está com medo! – Ela me sorriu aquele sorriso daquela mulher daquele pintor... Qual o nome mesmo? Leonardo alguma coisa e Monalisa... Ela me sorriu aquele odioso sorriso de alguém que sabe alguma coisa e não quer contar.

– Não enche, Erin! – Ela estava tentando me convencer a tanto tempo que eu estava começando a acreditar que eu estava com medo. - Você não tem noção do está me pedindo...

– Qual é, Emmett! Eu só estou propondo uma aposta... Coisa simples. – E lá vinha aquele maldito sorriso de novo. – Você pode ficar me dando esporro quando os outros se juntarem a você. Agora eu só quero me divertir um pouco... Qual o problema nisso?

– Arrumar brigas com lobisomens não seria uma coisa simples! – Eu disse sério! Agora o Jake e os amigos estavam bem mais calmos com relação a nossa familia, mas isso não quer dizer que eles poupariam esforços na hora de me despedaçar. Isso não seria um problema para mim, mas a garota era humana e Carlisle não ficaria feliz também.

– Lobisomens? – Ops! Eu e minha boca grande!

– Aqueles cachorros da reserva! – Eu pausei um pouco pensando se a minha história seria convicente ou pura besteira. – Nós os chamávamos assim antes deles terem uma crise de pulgas e podarem os cabelos…

Eu dei de ombros e a olhei. Como Edward conseguia aquilo? Era tão difícil conversar com um humano… ainda mais um humano tão irresistível… É claro que eu não beberia seu sangue, mas evitar a vontade de tocar aquele corpo era quase doloroso. Eu tremi com o pensamento.

– Ok. – Ela disse simplesmente, enquanto arqueava as sobrancelhas em descrença. É claro que ela não acreditara em mim, mas ela já tinha se acostumado com a minha mania estranha de dar respostas malucas para as coisas que eu não poderia responder realmente. Ela sabia que eu não podia responder… e ela não perguntava.

– Quer saber? Vamos logo com isso! Se eu não te levar para casa, seus pais acabarão com a minha vida em minutos…

– Não acredito que você está usando meus pais como desculpa para fugir da aposta! – Ela começou uma crise de riso.

– Não é desculpa!

– Emmett… – ela riu por mais algum tempo. – Meus pais estão em outro continente!

– Isso não vai impedi-los de me fazer em pedacinhos.

– Ok, ok! – Ela disse como se eu tivesse vencido. – Já que você está com tanto medo dos meus pais, eu vou embora. Mas eu venci mais uma vez. – Ela me olhou como se me desafiasse a contestar. – Logo, eu sou a mais rápida, a mais forte e a mais corajosa, se não estou enganada.

– Ouw… Isso é o que você quer acreditar!

– Só porque esses seus músculos não servem de nada! – Ela sorriu de novo, caçoando de mim sem a mínima cerimônia. Eu daria razão ao Edward agora: "Eu virei um covarde."

– Um dia eu te mostro para o que servem meus músculos, gracinha!

– Eu poderia te dizer para o que eles servem, mas acho melhor guardar essa informação para te chantagear mais tarde.

– Você brinca com o perigo garota!

Ela sorriu para mim enquanto se distanciava para chegar ao carro. Eu não resisti e enquanto ela virava para frente novamente, corri até ela, parando no exato ponto para que ela se chocasse contra mim quando se virasse novamente. Como eu calculei, ela quase caiu, mas meus braços a seguraram no instante exato.

– C-como v-você fez isso? – Ela gaguejou para mim.

– Afinal, meus músculos servem de alguma coisa, hun?

Ela me olhou nos olhos. Não sei o que procurava e nem o que encontrou, mas seja o que for, ela sorriu para mim. E isso me fez sorrir também.

– Vamos para casa, senhor halterofilista!

– Vamos para casa, senhora não-tenho-medo-de-nada!

– Essa não foi boa!

– Eu sei! Acho que estou perdendo o jeito!

– Provavelmente!

* * *

**N/A:** E aí, gente? O que acharam do meu prólogo nada revelado e pouco arrumado? Veremos o que ocorre durante a fic e deixem minhas amadas reviews.


	2. Novidades

**N/A: **Primeiro capítulo a vista! Foi mais difícil do que eu pensei. Pensar como Emmett e viver as coisas que o Edward viveu não foi fácil. G-zuis.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Não! Eu não sou dona de _Twilight_.

**Novidades**

Estávamos mais um dia na escola. Você pode achar ruim fazer o ensino médio repetidas vezes, mas nada se compara a fazer o ensino médio com o seu irmão _nerd_ repetidas vezes.

– Eu estou ouvindo! – Edward me deu um chute por baixo da cadeira enquanto me lembrava que ele ainda não tinha aprendido a ser educado.

– Lamento por você… achei que estivesse prestando atenção na aula.

– Sr. Cullen? – O professor de inglês interrompeu nossa conversa com uma leve alteração no seu tom de voz. E isso poderia ser considerado uma proeza já que ele conseguia ser mais monótono do que Edward no piano.

Eu sorri, expressando minha felicidade enquanto Edward me dava outro chute por baixo da mesa. Ele ainda estava xeretando minha mente.

– Os senhores acham que não precisam prestar atenção à minha aula?

"_Na verdade nós não precisamos!_"

Eu respondi em pensamento para que apenas Edward pudesse me ouvir. Não era insuportável assistir as mesmas aulas repetidas vezes ao longo dos anos… era apenas desagradável. Existiam coisas boas como todas aquelas garotas que nos olhavam: Edward dizia que elas não nos enxergavam direito e que ele nem percebia porque só tinha olhos para Bella. Resumindo? Desagradável…

– Então? – O professor metido a sabe-tudo perguntou, me retirando dos meus devaneios sobre as garotas do nosso novo colégio: Forks High School, na cidadezinha de Forks, Washington.

– Desculpe professor. – A voz de Edward sempre vinha naquele tom de calma e tédio que ele relacionava às nossas aulas conjuntas. Esme e Carlisle fizeram Edward e Bella assistirem a aulas diferentes na parte da manhã. Do mesmo modo que fez com Alice e Jasper. Segundo Esme, não era bom para eles quando ficavam em casal porque acabavam se isolando.

O professor voltou a sua dissertação monótona de Shakespeare e eu voltei minha atenção para Edward. – Você está ficando mais lento, meu irmão. Você nunca seria pego por um professor nos velhos tempos.

– Não chateia, Emmett!

Edward era um cara que não falava com ninguém no colégio até alguns anos atrás, quando ele conheceu a Bella. Por algum motivo muito estranho – alguns diriam destino –, ela não apresentou nenhuma aversão a nós e com isso eles tiveram um romance lindo e uma filha interessante. Nessie, o monstro.

Eu fiquei interessado quando descobri que Edward conseguira finalmente arrumar uma mulher e parado com essa castidade sem sentido. No entanto, descobri que meu irmão, além de nerd, era um completo desperdício quando o assunto era experiências sexuais. O cara simplesmente esperou para se casar com a primeira garota que ele trocou uns beijos. Se é que dá para chamar o encostar de lábios em beijos. Dá para acreditar nisso?

Por fim as coisas começaram a ficar complicadas para o meu lado. Esme sempre me perguntava se estava tudo bem e Carlisle estava sempre me rondando para saber se eu ainda estava só me divertindo; ele tinha esperanças de que eu arrumasse a garota certa. Era impressionante ver os esforços deles.

Mesmo assim a idéia não me interessava. Eu andava observando a história de Bella e Edward e, antes deles, a história de Jasper e Alice. Porque eu gostaria de me trancafiar a alguém se, logo em seguida, Esme e Carlisle pediriam para que nós nos separássemos em todos os lugares em que a maioria de nós estivesse junto? Qual a graça de ter uma namorada (ou uma mulher, no caso dos meus irmãos) se eu teria de me afastar dela no colégio?

– Não estamos afastados porque Esme e Carlisle não confiam na gente… – Edward disse enquanto o professor se virava para escrever no quadro. – Estamos afastados porque Esme e Carlisle não confiam em você!

"_Eu imaginei que fosse algo parecido com isso. Desde que você e Bella se casaram, parece que Esme tem se sentido compelida a me arrumar uma esposa. Estou começando a achar que ela acredita que vocês possam fazer algo para mudar a minha decisão._"

– Na verdade, Esme cansou de receber reclamações da escola sobre você se agarrando com as garotas pelo corredor ou em armários. – Ele me disse com uma carranca.

Eu sorri.

"_Vocês podem relaxar agora… estou dando um tempo nas garotas aqui do colégio. Elas estão começando a pensar em me colocar uma coleira. Decidi parar com isso durante um mês… ou uma semana… quem sabe, né?_"

– Dando um tempo? – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas para mim enquanto o professor recomeçava o seu discurso monótono sem perceber que metade dos alunos estava presa em devaneios particulares enquanto a outra metade estava literalmente sonhando. – Como dando um tempo? Ontem mesmo aquela menina do primeiro ano veio me perguntar se eu sabia qual era o armário mais próximo da sua aula… Ela disse que marcara um encontro com você lá!

A voz dele demonstrou um pouco de irritação. Eu sorri mais um pouco enquanto as lembranças de ontem preencheram a minha mente. Aquela menina mereceria ser minha namorada só por causa do beijo dela. Mas assumo que o seu cheiro era um problema: ela utilizava um perfume que não combinava com a sua pele, dando um efeito completamente diferente do que eu imaginara para uma namorada.

– Perfume? – Edward me perguntou irritado. – Você está descartando a garota pelo perfume dela?

Eu não entendi o problema. "_Quando você conheceu a sua Bella, você não queria nem chegar perto dela porque o cheiro dela era atrativo demais para você… Agora, só porque a garota tem um cheiro que não me atrai nem um pouco, você acha que eu estou exagerando?_"

– Eu não poderia mudar o cheiro da Bella. – Ele sussurrou exasperado. – Você pode pedir a garota que mude o perfume.

"_Não viaja, Edward. Se eu pedir para ela mudar o perfume, as coisas vão se deteriorar mais depressa que um prato de comida na frente dos lobisomens._"

– Você é impossível.

"_E você não entende nada de garotas._"

– Se eu não entendo nada de garotas, porque eu sou casado e você não fica com ninguém por mais de uma semana?

"_Dois motivos: você conheceu uma garota que tomou a iniciativa por você. A Bella te atacou e por isso você casou com ela. Esse é o primeiro motivo. O segundo motivo é o mais simples de todos e só a Alice percebeu: eu não quero ficar com ninguém por mais de uma semana. Depois disso as garotas começam a pensar que eu quero namorada. E, definitivamente, eu não quero._"

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa para mim. – Emmett, eu não quero me aborrecer com você de novo! – Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas para ele. _Se aborrecer comigo? Como assim?_ – Aff… Esme nos pediu… solicitou… na verdade, ela nos implorou que evitássemos que você se metesse em mais encrencas com as garotas no colégio.

"_Ótimo! Eu não preciso mesmo dos armários do colégio. Eles são desconfortáveis"._

– Você também não deve se envolver com as garotas do colégio!

– Edward… quando foi que eu me meti em confusão?

Ele simplesmente me olhou, como se me desafiasse a negar. Tudo bem, eu não era um santo, mas eu também sabia me comportar. Às vezes.

– Vamos.

Assim que ele disse isso, o sinal tocou. Eu olhei intrigado para ele. Eu odiava quando ele fazia isso perto de mim. As pessoas já nos achavam anormais quando almoçávamos todos juntos na mesma mesa e eles não falavam com ninguém na escola. Só me faltava essa: perder as garotas por causa das bizarrices de Edward.

Nós passamos um pouco mais rápido do que deveríamos pelo corredor e algumas pessoas pararam para nos olhar. Eu acenei para umas meninas novas que nos encaravam com fascinação e ouvi os corações delas acelerarem. Eu adorava quando isso acontecia.

– Você não deveria fazer isso! – Outra repreensão de Edward.

Eu abri um sorriso inocente, mostrando as covinhas. – Só porque você tem inveja de mim, você não precisa ficar chateado comigo.

– Eu não tenho inveja de você. Convencido.

Eu sorri.

Chegamos ao restaurante alguns segundos depois que Alice. Ela já estava na fila da comida com Jasper. Nessie nos esperava sentada na nossa mesa de sempre, com Jacob a lhe fazer companhia. Os dois se encaravam daquele jeito irritante que dizia eu-estou-apaixonado-por-você característico a todos os casais da nossa família.

Depois de pegar um pouco de comida e bebida, nada que eu realmente quisesse (ou comesse), eu me dirigi a nossa mesa de costume. Jacob comia agora o almoço da Nessie, depois de acabar com o seu. Acenei para eles e me sentei o mais próximo da mesa com as garotas do primeiro ano que eu pude sem atrair a atenção dos outros.

– Não é muito fácil não atrair atenção quando você não disfarça, Emmett! – Era a voz de Jasper. Totalmente entediado. – Porque você não se levanta e vai ficar com as garotas…

– Porque você acabou de estragar toda a brincadeira, Jasper. Esse seu clima acaba com a minha animação. – Eu disse rabugento, enquanto minha família me encarava como se eu fosse um anormal.

– Você é anormal. – Esse era o Edward de novo! Que surpresa… Ele soltou um risinho, que seria inaudível para ouvidos humanos, mas todos nós ouviríamos.

– Não tanto quanto vocês!

– Ei! – Jacob conseguiu desviar os olhos de Nessie um segundo para me responder. – Me inclui fora dessa, grandão!

– Eu até faria isso se você não fosse um cachorro, amigo! – Eu disse sem pensar, prestando atenção na nova aluna que entrava pelo refeitório. A garota tinha classe, um rebolado legal também. No entanto, o rosto dela retratava algo estranho…

– Tio Emmett! – A voz de Renesmee subiu algumas oitavas enquanto me repreendia. – Já disse pra você não falar assim.

– O quê?! – Eu olhei sobressaltado. A garota nova tinha acabado de se voltar para amiga para perguntar quem nós éramos. – Anh, Nessie… – eu continuei ainda prestando atenção na garota. – eu não sou seu tio no colégio.

– E Jacob não é um cachorro em hora nenhuma!

– Ok, garota!

A minha atenção estava totalmente voltada para a garota. Ela observava nossa mesa de longe. Eu resolvi que seria um pouco educado parar de encarar nesse momento. Ela poderia tirar suas conclusões sobre a minha fama sem ter meus olhos cravados nela. As fofocas corriam soltas nesse colégio. Era só eu piscar para três garotas caírem ao meu lado.

– Tão humilde… – Edward não perdia a oportunidade de se intrometer nos pensamentos dos outros.

– Faço o que posso para me parecer com você irmão. – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e Alice bufou. – Mas eu sou melhor na cama.

Edward virou o rosto para a garota que eu estava observando. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas novamente. Eu poderia ver as palavras se formando na sua mente: _voluptuosa_,_ charmosa_, _excêntrica_… Mas eu era mais prático. A garota é incrível. Gostosa mesmo.

– Para você! – O cara não me deixava terminar um pensamento feliz em paz!

Jasper percebeu a tensão entre a gente e, com alguma dificuldade, desviou seus olhos da boca da Alice e seguiu meu olhar. Conseqüentemente, algumas sobrancelhas a mais foram arqueadas enquanto eu mantinha meu olhar na menina.

Ela sentou-se com um grupo de meninos um pouco distante de nós para que os ouvidos humanos pudessem captar, mas mesmo que eu não pudesse ouvir, eu vi os olhares que eles lhe lançavam. A menina era quente e todos podiam ver isso.

– Não acho que ela seja isso tudo. – Edward me disse sem nenhuma inclinação na voz. Tédio total…

– Tudo bem, santo! – Eu disse sem dar muita importância ao tom de voz dele. – Porque você não procura a luz dos seus olhos e me esquece?

– Quanta hostilidade… – Uma voz soou atrás de mim e eu me virei para encarar minha irmã e cunhada bem atrás de mim. – Quem lhe houve falar assim vai achar que você está com ciúmes de algo… _ou alguém!_ – Ela ressaltou.

Eu me virei para respondê-la, mas o sinal tocou. Eu me perguntei como foi que eu perdi a noção de tempo e esqueci da hora. Sorri para Bella e tomei o rumo da minha aula! Graças a algum anjo (ou ao meu poder de persuasão com a secretária da escola), eu consegui mudar a minha próxima aula. Antigamente, eu teria educação cívica com Jasper. Agora – e eu considerava a vida boa demais por isso – era espanhol. E o melhor de tudo: sem nenhum irmãozinho para me controlar.

Consegui sair antes que Jasper sentisse minha falta! Ele não deixaria que isso ficasse barato, mas amanhã a coisa mudava de figura. Por enquanto era liberdade, depois eu descobriria o que fazer.

Poucos metros da sala, Alice se materializou na minha frente! Eu poderia me assustar se minha visão não me garantisse que aquela coisa pequena não era o Jasper. Provavelmente, ela só queria algumas dicas de como se relacionar melhor com Jasper ou uma ajuda com a festa surpresa dele.

– O aniversário do Jasper já passou e meu relacionamento está muito bem obrigado! – Ela me disse e continuou antes que eu pudesse responder. – Não se envolva com a garota, todos nós estaremos de olho em você.

– Que garota?

Ela não me respondeu. Ao invés disso, apenas se virou e seguiu pelo corredor. Antes de desaparecer, ela se virou mais uma vez para mim. – Não se envolva com a garota!

* * *

[Alice POV]

– Está satisfeito, Edward? Eu falei com ele e não adiantou nada! Ele vai se envolver com a garota e vamos passar por tudo de novo!

– Alice, se fôssemos passar por tudo de novo, eu estaria muito satisfeito! Mas não é bem assim, não é? São muitos pontos em branco!

– E o que adiantou eu ir falar com ele?

– Você tentou!

– Não, eu só instiguei!

Esse negócio de ver o futuro é legal, mas isso me irrita às vezes! Como agora. Eu vejo esse sorrisinho do Edward enquanto ele analisa a minha frase e sei que ele está pensando em algo, mas não sei o que! Se ele tomasse alguma decisão que mudasse os fatos, eu saberia. Mas tudo continua como antigamente. Eu sei que ele está planejando algo, mas não sei o que. E o pior é que sei que ele não vai me contar.

– Desculpe! Não vou!

– Você é um chato, Edward!

* * *

Entrei na sala, caçando minha mesa vazia. Eu poderia sentar com alguém, mas qual seria a graça de atormentar um aluno até o final do ano letivo? Muita, eu sei. Mas geralmente, eu gostava de ser menos sutil do que simplesmente assustá-los. Eu tentava me misturar, não é? Achei 2: uma estava atrás daquele menino nerd que vivia navegando na internet na biblioteca. Eu não sei o que ele vivia fazendo naquele computador, mas eu tinha certa pena dele. Não que eu me incomodasse com isso, mas aposto que o cara nem beijava na boca ainda! Isso eu acho _incompreensível_.

Nem cogitei sentar perto do cara. Simplesmente me dirigi ao lugar vago em outra mesa. Era uma fileira mais a frente, bem perto do professor, o que seria uma desvantagem. No entanto, eu sempre gostei de perigo… não me incomodaria em fazer alguns malabarismos para conseguir o que eu queria.

Eu esperei que o professor começasse a aula, mas nada de diferente aconteceria. Recostei então na cadeira e comecei a me concentrar na garota. Aquela garota era linda demais para ser desperdiçada com apenas alguns beijos… ela seria uma garota para ser apreciada por inteiro. Se, e somente se, eu não tivesse a capacidade de matá-la quando me empolgo demais. _Não que isso já tenha acontecido._

Meus pensamentos vagavam pelas curvas daquela menina, como um surfista em praias não habitadas. Era fácil manter minha mente ocupada desse modo e parecia que a aula seria muito boa.

Esse era apenas um dos problemas de ser vampiro. Nós somos caçadores natos, então qualquer coisa que cause um distúrbio no ambiente é captada por nossos sentidos aguçados. Logo, eu poderia estar com toda a minha concentração voltada para a garota nova, mesmo assim captei o olhar do professor em direção a porta.

Eu nem me virei. Simplesmente, minha mente se recusava a se distanciar daquela maravilha que era aquela garota morena. As curvas perfeitas, os olhos escuros e a pele quase negra – cor de quem passou grande parte da vida na beira da praia. A minha pele branco-pálida quase correu de vergonha diante daquela menina exuberante.

Eu continuei na minha pequena bolha enquanto o novo ser entrava e sentava-se ao meu lado. Fiz uma prece silenciosa para que a pessoa fosse mulher. Se algum homem resolvesse sentar ali, eu seria obrigado a fuzilá-lo com um olhar de assassino que eu reservava especialmente para esses casos. Aposto que ele não permaneceria por nada mais que 5 segundos do meu lado.

Um olhar de rabo de olho. Eu juro que meu coração quase começou a bater novamente. Felizmente, outra coisa se pronunciou: um pouco mais perto das minhas calças. Era a garota morena que se sentava ao meu lado.

Finalmente as coisas começavam a melhorar para mim…

* * *

**N/A:** Reviews? O.O


End file.
